


Climbing the Stairway from Hell

by TheNorthernBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Court Case, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthernBastard/pseuds/TheNorthernBastard
Summary: ‘It's late when he hears the rapid, desperate knocks on his door.’Myrcella Baratheon has been abused by Trystane Martell for too long, and now she’s had enough. In a bid to end it once and for all she turns to the one person she believes can help her.





	Climbing the Stairway from Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobCella shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RobCella+shippers).



 

> It's late when he hears the rapid, desperate knocks on his door. Rubbing tired sapphire eyes, Robb Stark pushed himself to his feet off the soft leather couch and wonders towards the source of the noise. He fumbled with the key before unlocking the door and tripping the latch.
> 
>  
> 
> Myrcella Baratheon stood on his front porch, tears staining her face and arms wrapped tightly around herself to keep out the cold. Snow had soaked her clothes, a green hoodie, black leggings and sneakers. She stared at him, emerald eyes wide. He blinked.
> 
>  
> 
> The first thing he registers is the dark purple bruise on her left eye, a fault of what looks like to be an unforgiving beating. Then a slightly puffy nose, drying blood stuck around the left nostril and the top of the young woman’s lip. Her bottom lip is busted open and still bleeding, purpling slightly at the corner of her mouth.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm sorry!" she hiccuped, she lifted a hand to her face and wiped tears off with her sleeve. "I didn't know where else to go". He shook his head. He can only stare at her in shock before he stands to the side. "Come in. It's cold". She stepped inside and he watched as she visibly relaxed. She wrapped her arms around herself again and watched him as he shut and locked the door. He turned to her.
> 
>  
> 
> "Sit down, I'll do you some coffee and then you're going to tell me what the fuck is going on" he said.
> 
> Still shaking from the icy weather, she followed him into the apartment.
> 
>  
> 
> Arya's door was wide open but there was no sound or sight of the girl being there. Understandable considering she was supposed to be away for two weeks with Gendry in Moscow.
> 
>  
> 
> She sat down on one of the soft leather couches she was so familiar with and began fidgeting awkwardly with her fingers. Robb came in front of her and draped a thick blanket around her shoulders. He touched her cheek, encouraging her to lift her head, inspecting the bruises and scrapes along her neck and face. Even when he was crouching he was still taller than her. "Thank you" she mumbled. He nodded.
> 
> He stood again and left her for a moment, and then returning with two mugs of the promised coffee.
> 
>  
> 
> He handed her one of the mugs and she took it gratefully. "Now" he said, sitting beside her, "What in the name of Christ is going on?" he looked angry, worried and dammed murderous. She shifted.
> 
> "I got beat" is all she says. Robb huffed. She sipped her coffee and he took a swig of his own. "Who? Why?" he asked, more demanded but given the circumstances, Myrcella didn't blame him. "Do I really need to answer that?" she sighed. "Who" it wasn't a question. She looked away, threading her fingers through her hair before looking back at him. "You know who".
> 
>  
> 
> His eyes hardened. "Trystane? That bastard!" Myrcella looked away. Robb got up and began pacing the room. He stopped and turned to her. "Does anyone else know?", she shook her head in response. He huffed again, "'Cella. You have to end it with him. Call the police, take it to court. I don't know!" he paused as he looked at her. "But I know this..this hell he puts you through has to end".
> 
>  
> 
> She shook her head and looked at her lap. She heaved a heavy and painful breath. "It's not that simple" she resolved. He frowned. "Why?" his voice was rough, as if his mouth was filled with rocks. "I..I'm-" she hesitated. Robb watched her. He head a sense that he wasn't going to like it. "He raped me. It wasn't until I realised that I was late until two months agoand I'm sureI'm-" she stopped and shook her head.
> 
>  
> 
> He crouched in front of her again. She watched him. "You're pregnant aren't you?" She nodded. She sniffed and then started to sob. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. "It's alright. It's alright". She pulled away, shaking her head she said, "I'm not ready. I don't want to be a mother yet!"She sniffed. He pulled her to her feet. He places both hands on her shoulders. She looked at him. "If you're not ready, no one will force you to keep this baby" he told her fiercely.
> 
>  
> 
> He nudged her in the direction of the spare room, "get some sleep. Starting tomorrow, we'll sort this mess out". She nodded. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and opened the door, she turned back to him. He watched her. Hands in his pockets. "Good night" she said softly. He smiled sadly, "night". As he ambled down the hall to his own room, Myrcella called out "and Robb?" he turned to her. "Yes?" "Thank You".
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> When she opened eyes, the first thing that becomes apparent to her is the soft golden glow on the ceiling. Events from the previous night echo in her head and she sighed. Sitting up, she crawled out of bed and pulled on her leggings and the oversized faded band tee-shirt.
> 
>  
> 
> Myrcella managed a small smile, recognising it as the tee shirt she’d given to Gendry for his twenty second birthday.
> 
> Gendry was the oldest of her three brothers, and she also happened to be closest to him. More-so than she was than either her mother or father.
> 
>  
> 
> She opened the door of the room and padded quietly down the hallway. She can hear voices, or rather, a voice. Robb's, she realised.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah I know!"
> 
>  
> 
> "I know!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Can you just get over here? "
> 
>  
> 
> "No-NO it can't bloody wait!"
> 
>  
> 
> She creaked the door open and crept into the kitchen just as he hung up and roughly slammed the phone onto its station. He was in a white t-shirt and black jeans, and bare feet. She raised a brow. "That sounded intense" she said. He shrugged. "Yeah. Bloody idiot wouldn't listen to anything I was saying" he said. "Who were you talking to?" she asked. Robb huffed, "district council, trying to file a report on what happened" he told her. Myrcella bit her lip. She started to crack her knuckles. "You should have told me you were going to do that".Robb snorted. "And let you talk me out of it? No chance". Myrcella sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine. Fine I'll file a report".
> 
>  
> 
> Robb leaned up against the counter top. He watched her, his hands branched on the countertop either side of him, right leg crooked slightly. "How are you feeling?". She shrugged but nodded all the same, "better". He nodded sullenly. "Good , you look it too" he said.
> 
>  
> 
> "So, you got any ideas on a lawyer?" she asked. He gave her guilty grimace as a response. Green eyes narrowed at him. "What?". Again he grimaced. "I already called one", he told her.
> 
> Her left eyebrow shot to her hairline. "Who?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Your uncle Tyrion".
> 
>  
> 
> Myrcella snorted. “Are you serious? You can’t have him!” Robb frowned and folded his arms. “And why is that?”
> 
> “He’s my uncle”.
> 
>  
> 
> “I figured”
> 
>  
> 
> She glared at him, folding her own arms. “Come on Robb this is serious!” He nodded. “I know”.
> 
>  
> 
> “You do realise people might think he’s granting special favours, Trystane will use this against us. A top criminal lawyer acting for his niece. He’ll probably blackmail us or something, try to turn the case around. You know, overstepping the boundaries lawyers have with their clients?”
> 
>  
> 
> Robb nodded, pushing himself off of the counter and moving to stand in-front of her. “I asked him because he’s one of the best lawyers in the country. He trained Arya, hell he’s training Aegon fucking Targaryen!” 
> 
> Myrcella sniffed and wrinkled her nose.
> 
> “When will he be here?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Three hours”.


End file.
